Ideas for samples and their features
Ideas for simple example games (in 3D if not stated otherwise). The order is not strict but more or less getting more complex, depending on how much is really done and in what detail. You can add own ideas and stuff you would like to see. You can also add existing Urho projects (preferable free software). Platformer Relatively simple platforming game with physical movement, multiple maps, goals to be reached... Already done but expandable, see USP. "Horror" Being worked on: https://github.com/gawag/Spooky-Urho-Sample Singleplayer game with monsters that attack the player. The goal could be simply to escape from wherever the player and the monsters are. See Spooky's House of Jump Scares, Alien Isolation, The Evil Within, Resident Evil... * enemy AI, roaming monsters that "see" the player (visibility checking, how good can it currently see the player?, path finding) * sound and other stuff that attracts monsters, monsters that investigate but are also a bit unpredictable (random) in their actions * inventory system, stuff that can/needs to be found to progress (like keys) or helps the player (lamp oil, flashlight batteries, stuff that can be thrown to distract enemies) * maybe randomness in the level generation like random loot and random monster positions so that the game is less boring when played again, also adjustable difficulty for more replay value Survival Harvest/mine resources, eat food, health system, build tools and buildings, farm plants, maybe deformable terrain, hunt/tame animals, fight hostile animals/monsters. Maybe with some role playing with skills that can be improved or are improved on usage. See TUG, Stranded Deep, Long Dark, Ark Survival Evolved... Shooter Could be based on USP and be extending the first person camera with guns that can be collected in the maps. There could be randomly roaming enemies or even multiplayer. See Unreal Tournament ("The Unreal Engine Sample") and all those more realistic shooters like Call of Duty, Arma.... Would be a nice sample for multiplayer regarding connection lag, movement prediction and server management. * http://urho3d.prophpbb.com/topic898.html A shooter made with Urho3D with access to sources and materials. There's no license set and the textures seem to be "stolen" from an existing game. RTS - real time strategy / economy game See Banished, Supreme Commander, Warcraft / Age of Empires, Anno, Settlers,... * selectable units that can be commanded to move, maybe with unit groups and formations * build units that can build and remove buildings * some kind of resource gathering. Either by placing buildings that just generate them or having some harvesting units that harvest from trees/stones and bring that to storage building. * fighting, units that attack enemy units in a certain range in close or range combat. * economy with production chains, citizens that require food and maybe other stuff like clothing to survive / be happy * buildings that can produce units, these could be machines and be needed to be maned by citizens or just be produced or citizens that are switching roles by grabbing a weapon or tool